The present invention generally relates to application testing methods, and more particularly to a server application testing method for testing a server application which makes an access to a database.
Test items of a server application which makes a distributed transaction may be generally categorized into the following two items.
1) A calling interface between a client application and the server application; and PA0 2) A database referring and updating process.
According to the conventional test support function, the test could be made with respect to the test item 1), but there was no function of testing the test item 2).
For this reason, in order to make the test with respect to the test item 2) above, a testing client application 11b and a tested server application 12b are provided within a server machine 10 as shown in FIG. 1 in addition to a client application 11a and a server application 12a which are operational. A database processing instruction (SQL) which is issued by the server application 12a refers to and updates a practical database 15 by a database management system (DBMS) 14. On the other hand, a database processing instruction (SQL) issued by the tested server application 12b refers to and updates a testing database 16 by the DBMS 14.
Conventionally, in order to test the server application 12a, a syntax check of the database processing instruction (SQL) issued by the tested server application 12b must be carried out via the DBMS 14. Hence, in order to prevent the practical database 15 from being updated by the execution of the tested server application 12b, it was necessary to make the testing client application 11b and the testing database 16 for each test of the server application 12a. As a result, there was a problem in that the test efficiency of the conventional server application testing method is poor.